Akali X Nidalee
by TurtleTrain10
Summary: A short, smut, lesbian fanfic involving Nidalee and Akali. My friend dared me to do this, and I actually enjoyed doing it a lot. Weather you love or hate it, please leave criticism :3 I might do more in the future.


Akali X Nidalee

Akali rushed through the jungle, her feet creating small dirt clouds where they impacted the ground, which was comprised of equal parts flat stones and tightly packed dirt, with soft grass sprouting out near the roots of the short pine trees. A soft breeze flew through the forest landscape, and Akali took a moment to breathe it in. She then regained her composure and focused on the target, a big blue orb peeking out over the top of a line of pine trees. Akali darted through the wall of branches and needles, skidding atop a large flat rock. Her training allowed her to move through the forest without making a single sound. Once she reached the other end of the trees, she quickly jumped into a large bush of reed-like grass, a safe distance away from her target. She inspected her foe, a giant, hulking golem of stone. It's back was compromised of one singular, enormous blue crystal. The creatures head was slumped forward, as if it was sleeping. However, Akali knew better.

She took a quick step out of the brush, making no sound at all. Despite this the golem's head quickly rose up, a small blue crystal in the middle of it's face lighting up with a pale blue colour. Two small triangular stone tables with inlaid blue crystals sprung to life, firing two teardrop shaped blue fireballs at Akali, who quickly dodged to one side. She almost let a curse escape her, but she took a deep breath and calmed her senses. She took a long leap across the hard packed ground, landing on top of one of the stone sentries, and using it as a stepping stone to leap several feet up into the air. The golem lunged at her with a stone arm thick as a tree. Feeling a complete stillness in her mind, she turned her entire body mid-flight like a corkscrew, dodging the golem's thick arm by barely a centimeter. She brought her feet up, landing on the stone giant's shoulders. She swiftly unsheathed her dual Karmas, raising one of them above her head, ready to shatter the circular crystal that was the source of the golem's power.

Suddenly, she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Something long and sharp, barreling through the air at terrifying speeds. Akali quickly twist her torso to one side, causing the projectile to bounce of her waist rather than impale her where she stood. However, the twisting motion to dodge the assault, combined with a sudden movement under her feet as the golem shuffled his shoulders, caused her to fall off, tumbling down towards the ground. Pine needles slashed at her arms, and branches created bruises all over her body. She hit the ground back first, gasping for breath. She rolled over to her stomach. "I need to get out of here" she thought. "The golem is going to crush me if I don't move." Holding one arm across her ribs, she hobbled out to the dirt on the other side of the trees. She heard a vague noise behind her, and whirled around to face it. As she did, a sharp pain exploded from her temple, and everything went black.

When Akali awoke, she found herself sitting down, her back against a tree. She felt oddly warm and heavy, and a strong scent of something sweet mixed with the scent of grass hung heavily in the air. She straightened up her head, and found herself staring into a pair green of eyes that glowed like a fire. The thing that was weighing on her was a slender, brown-skinned woman. She wore very little, an improvised loincloth made from two large leaves, and a fur top, along with a necklace made from the teeth and claws of various animals. Across her body, multiple bent triangles had been painted with white paint, and they seemed to fill no purpose other than to enhance the woman's curved form. She had wild black hair tied into a giant, loose braid. Her thighs rubbed against Akali's, her large breasts weighing down on Akali's own. Akali knew who this was. Nidalee. What was she doing here? Her thought were interrupted as Nidalee spoke. "Look what I found..." Her voice was soft, almost like the purring of a cat. Her gaze, which previously had been locked with Akali's own, drifted down to Akali's torso. She put one soft hand against Akali's exposed thigh, and started letting it slowly glide upwards. Akali couldn't think, let alone act. She could only watch as Nidalee let her hand reach Akali's waist, putting one hand on either side of her, marking the outline of her slim body. When she reached Akali's cloth covered breasts, she stopped for a moment, and then kept going up Akali's neck. She put her hands on Akali's face, letting her thumbs sweep across her cheeks. Akali wanted to act, break free, do anything! But the fire in Nidalee's eyes, was so mesmerizing…

Suddenly, Akali's mouthpiece released from her face, slowly gliding down onto the ground. "Good girl..." Nidalee mumbled, closing her eyes, pursing her lips and leaning towards Akali. Suddenly, something snapped inside her, and Akali quickly put both her hands on Nidalee's shoulders, pushing away with all her might. "Back off! What do you think you're doing!" She shouted. She shouldn't let her emotions rule her action like this, it was against the Kinkou Orders guidelines, but she wasn't about to let Nidalee have her way with her.

Nidalee landed on her back, using the momentum to quickly roll over her shoulder into a three point pose. Akali stood up slowly, and so did Nidalee. Akali reached for her Karmas, but didn't find them in her belt. Nidalee must have thrown them away. "What were you doing?" Akali asked, making no attempt at hiding the anger in her voice. A sly smiled made itself visible on Nidalee's face. "Playing with my food" she purred. "What else?" Akali frowned at the vague answer. "You're going to have to find something else to eat. I'm leaving." She turned on her heels, furious. When she reached the tree than Nidalee had pinned her against, she bent down to pick up her mouthpiece. Suddenly, something barreled into her from the side, and she was slammed into the tree with massive force. Nidalee held both Akali's wrists in her hands, forcing them upwards. This time, she didn't waste any time. She quickly leaned forward towards Akali.

Nidalee's soft lips forced Akali's mouth open. It was warm and wet, Akali felt Nidalee's tongue reaching inside her, filling her mouth with a strong taste of grass and honey. Time seemed to slow down, Akali was suddenly completely aware of Nidalee's presence, the way she'd bent her knee to touch Akali's thigh, her soft hands pressing on her wrists, the warmth of her body, and the red blush that rose across Akali's face. Her elbows went weak, and her knees were suddenly unable to carry her weight. Nidalee pulled away from the tender kiss, licking her lips and creating a deep, rumbling noise from deep within her chest, as if she were purring. She let go of Akali's wrists, and took a step back, inspecting Akali with a sly smile on her face.

Akali felt completely dazed as she slid down the tree into a sitting position, one leg straight, the other slightly bent, with the knee pointing towards the sky. She looked up at Nidalee through half-closed eyes. She was so beautiful, the green fire in her eyes, the way the white triangles marked her curved form. Nidalee sat down on the ground in front of Akali, her knees on both sides of Akali's thighs. Once again she let her hands slowly glide up Akali's legs towards her waist, one of her hands stopping there, the other one gliding up her body, outlining the side of her stomach, stopping briefly to let a thumb poke the side of one of Akali's breasts. She smiled, and then lifted the hand and put it on the on tree just above and behind Akali's shoulder. She leaned in, and placed another honeyed kiss on Akali's lips. Akali closed her eyes and let herself savor the taste of Nidalee. Nidalee pulled back, and then placed her lips on Akali's pale neck, sucking and licking on it. Akali's breathing quickened, rolling her shoulders slightly in response to Nidalee. "Oh, Nida..." Akali mumbled without opening her eyes.

Nidalee moved her head back, leaving behind a bright red mark on Akali's pale neck. She then lifted the hand she had placed on Akali's waist and let it glide down towards her crotch. She stopped to push away the light piece of dark green cloth that covered her crotch. Her pussy was already wet. Nidalee purred as she joined her forefinger and middle finger together. "Good girl..." She purred again, letting her fingers slowly slide into Akali. Akali let out a small moan, as she opened her eyes halfway to inspect what Nidalee was doing. Nidalee pulled her fingers out slightly, and then pushed them back in, very slowly. Akali's fingers created small rivets as they dug into the packed dirt. Nidalee repeated the process, faster. Akali was so wet Nidalee's fingers barely had any friction. Over and over again she let her fingers slide in and out of Akali. "Don't, ah, don't stop!" Akali yelped. The pleasure was making her lightheaded. "Mm, you like that don't you?" Nidalee purred, and then stuck her thumb out, reaching out until the found Akali's clit. She let her thumb dance up and down, and purred as Akali screamed with pleasure. "Ah, Nida!" Akali gasped. "I can't take much more!". Hearing this, Nidalee sped up, her thumb dancing up and down Akali's clit, which grew wetter by the second. Suddenly, one of Nidalee's fingers slipped, and it dug into Akali's wet pussy. Akali let out a loud, sharp scream of pleasure, arching her back as she came around Nidalee's wet fingers.

Akali's limp body slid down on the ground. Her breathing was deep, but controlled. Her eyes were closed shut. Nidalee pulled out her fingers, and then grabbed the piece of cloth that normally covered Akali's crotch and moved it back to it's original place. On all fours, she crawled ontop of Akali, using her fingers to outline the teardrop shaped crater that appeared where the green cloth sunk into Akali's belly button. She let that hand travel up to the side of Akali's face, placing the other on the ground to support her weight, and then started pulling on Akali's lower lip with her thumb. She then rose up, and got to work.

Akali woke up about an hour later. She was laying naked on her back, staring up into the dark roof of a stone cavern. She raised her head to look around the cave. Her back was a top of a soft fur, that covered the entire floor. In one of the corners, a small flat stone had been used as a working table. In another corner, several spears and traps were stacked on top of each other. Akali looked down, and saw Nidalee laying down of the soft fur next to Akali, naked just like herself. Nidalee's head rested on Akali's shoulder, her hand just above her bare breasts. One of Nidalee's thighs crossed Akali's legs, her warm breasts pushing against Akali's side. Akali spotted her green outfit and Karmas discarded in one corner, along with Nidalee's top and loincloth. For a moment, Akali considered getting up and escaping with her gear. Instead, she raised the arm that wasn't stuck under Nidalee's weight, and placed it behind her head. She let out a sigh of relief. She was totally at ease. She bent down and kissed Nidalee's forehead, to which the brown skinned girl purred, deep in her chest. Akali lay her head to one side, and fell asleep shortly after.

Fin.


End file.
